(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly, to connectors that include arrangements for locking a connector to an array of pins, for routing cable conductors to connector contacts, for aligning a pin array connector with associated pins, for limiting engagement of the connector on an array of pins, and for stabilizing a connector connected to an array of pins.
(2) Background Art
Connectors are very well known to those skilled in the art. One type, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,697, issued June 19, 1973, to Darryl J. Van Son includes a base portion with vertically disposed walls extending therefrom. The walls form a receptacle cavity and the base forms a plug which is proportioned such that it may be inserted into the receptacle cavity of another connector. The base includes a plurality of pin receiving apertures into which connector pins are disposed. A portion of each of the pins extends into the cavity to permit connection to electrical wiring and to another connector which may be plugged into the cavity.
Another type of connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,086, issued July 31, 1973, to Ralph T. Iversen, and includes an insulated body having a plurality of wire receiving pins on one side thereof to which wire ends of a multiconductor cable are connected and a plurality of terminal pin receiving openings on the other side. The cable pins extend into the body and terminate in spring fingers adjacent to the terminal pin receiving openings. The spring fingers are formed to leave the openings free of obstruction in their normal position to permit a large number of pins to be simultaneously received within the openings with a minimum of friction. Cam means are provided to simultaneously reposition groups of spring fingers into engagement with the pins positioned within the pin openings.
Yet another type of connector is-described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,318, issued Jan. 3, 1978, to David L. Vonder. This patent relates to a stackable electrical connector including an enclosure having a floor and a divider wall defining first and second aligned partial enclosures. Each partial enclosure includes a plurality of apertures extending through the floor which are arranged in a predetermined array with a wire connecting pin in each aperture including a wire terminating portion extending above the floor and a receptacle portion terminating within the floor. A block portion is provided adjacent each partial enclosure and includes an alignment key and a cable clamp for securing a cable to each block. Each wire connecting pin has a plug portion extending above the wire terminating portion to engage wire connecting pins positioned within apertures of an above stacked connector.
Still another connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,924, issued Nov. 11, 1980, to Mark H. Kline, et al. This patent includes a connector body including a plurality of pin receiving apertures formed therethrough and a connector pin including a contact portion positioned within each of the apertures. The apertures and the pin contact portion are arranged to engage contact pins extending from a circuit card backplane. The connector pins extend outward from the back surface of the connector and are connected to another circuit card.
The above arrangements while operating generally satisfactorily include characteristics which have been found to be disadvantageous. For example, none of the cited arrangements include means to lock the connector on the engaged pins. Such connectors have been found to disengage or walk off their engaged connectors in the presence of vibration and shock.
Most of the cited connectors include means for terminating cable conductors to respective ones of the connector's contact pins which are positioned in an array within the connector body. Such an arrangement has been found to promote congestion around the pins thus making maintenance and retermination to the pins difficult.
In the Van Son and Vonder patents the arrangements shown require the formation of an alignment wall at least partly surrounding the connected pins. This requirement increases the cost and complexity of the terminations thus provided. On the other hand, the Iversen and Kline patents do not provide alignment means other than the connected pins themselves. This arrangement, while simple and economical requires accurate alignment of the connector with the pins before engagement can occur.
It is also well known by those skilled in the art that engagement of the connector upon engaged pins must be controlled to prevent damage to the engaged pins, to wires terminated thereto, and to the pin engaging contacts of the connector itself. The Van Son and Vonder patents accomplish this control by means of a wall of controlled height at least partly surrounding the engaged pins. This method of engagement control increases the cost and complexity of the connections thus provided. On the other hand, the Iversen and Kline patents permit the connector to bottom on the body from which the pins extend. Such an arrangement does not allow for pins of varying heights nor space for wire terminations.
Finally, the Van Son and Vonder patents, while utilizing a wall surrounding the connected pins to prevent lateral motion of the connector relative to the pins, are susceptible to forces in the direction of the engaged pins tending to disengage the connector from the pins. The Iversen and Kline patents on the other hand, include the same disadvantages as the Van Son and Vonder patents and additionally are not protected from forces tending to bend the engaged pins or rock the connector out of engagement with the pins.